<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sailor Sun by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158908">Sailor Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Girl Power, Sailor Moon - Freeform, more smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor sun finds herself stranded in Tokyo where the sailor guardians find her and take care of her...</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remnants of Old Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOGUE<br/>The sound of multiple keys jingling in my hand when mrs Tsukino placed a set of five bronze keys on my right palm, ‘’ this is the best me and my family could do for the time being, though it may not be enough to get you fully started here in Tokyo this job can get you a salary of around one hundred and fifty-thousand yen a week. Which will allow you to stay here for a while longer” though her words where kind i was a bit skeptical as to why the Tsukino’s where being so kind to me, especially their daughter Usagi, i was finding it very hard to believe that just one week ago i came through a portal as sailor sun and found myself naked when de-transformed and staying on a one person matters on the left side of Usagi Tsukino’s bed bathed in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>ONE WEEK EARLIER<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>My hair was coated with a purple essence, one that resembled that of my enemies blood. The force of my back hitting concrete, making a silent crater in the ground. Solar Tsunami I screamed, pointing my spear at king Loge, tears streaming down my face leaving trails in the dust. He had cold unforgiving eyes so different from the ones I knew, something had overtaken him, my father had given in to protect us from the darkness instead to kill the ones he loved.</p><p>-“ and far off in another dimension there was the silver millennium a kingdom of beautiful guardians who’s powers supported the healing nature, and among them the great queen serenity who entrusted the power of love and justice to her young daughter who would be named sailor moon in a very near future along with her sailor guardians who would die for her in all if, of course, it was ever needed.” the king tried to add a finished tone as a sign to go to bed. but his ever so persistent daughter asked with curiosity overflowing in her voice “and what was the Silver Millenium like? And what was so great about the queen? And why would- “ little Sailor Sun tried to finish her series of questions but her father stopped her and as always told her to limit it to two questions and continued in a defeated voice “ the powerful queen serenity had a power just like ours my little sunbeam” the sound of the tiny girl’s body tensing under the covers caused a rustle among the sheets “ but no need to fret, she never used such great power to do anything with a dark intention behind it, as it powered the silver millenium, the great kingdom on the moon overlooking earth. The beautiful city consisted of towering castles shrouded in light, simple yet elegant with canals of silvery blue waters reflecting temples with rounded roofs and great tall entrances one of which housed the lotus shaped crystal” The current monarch chuckled with an amused light smile at the droopy eyed look of wonder he was receiving “and-” the sun princess said “ -they all have healing powers? “ her father nodded “though they are very far away their soft light reaches us just as our bright light reaches them”-</p><p>“Im sorry” whispered Sailor Sun, as she melted away in a golden haze, “ you were my one and only love father”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Usagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello? hello are you ok?” I placed my hand on the girls heart she seemed to be 18 or 19 years old. “She’s alive”I breathed in relief as jupiter walked over and swept the girl up in her in her strong arms.”Can you take her to my house?” I questioned “We have a spare room”. Suddenly the girls eyes fluttered open “I made it” she sighed “What do mean you made it?” it seemed she could not respond any longer so I turned to Jupiter and said “ we should take her to my house and explain the situation to my parents then come back later to check on her” “ right “ Jupiter responded and jumped into the night sky with the rest of us following her. When I got home I dropped my bag by my bedroom door and walked down the hallway in cautious steps careful not to wake her if she was still in an unconscious state, the door creaked open and I cringed at the sound it made only to let out a sigh looking at the teenager we collected after our fight with one of the remaining demons. The silver millenium had been reborn and the rest of the human race was still unaware of our true identities though it continued to burden us, I traced my thoughts back to the mystery girl who had luckily transformed back just before we had reached my house, and now looking at her she seemed weary though very pretty bringing a blush as I thought about her looks, this was no time to be jealous! I told myself and continuously scolded myself. “ Who- What- you- “ she faltered fumbling for words like I often did.”Who are you?” I asked “I’m I’m (pause) Asuna. Asuna Kaito” she faltered.”Where are you from?” I persisted “The sun” she answered, I was taken aback by this answer the sun but that’s impossible. Then again I am from the moon I thought. I pondered this for awhile,” Asuna” I said “do you perhaps have any inhuman abilities?” I asked with as much caution as I thought possible “Of course I do” she said as if this was the most normal thing in the world or sun rather…</p><p>My first reflex was to call Ami. “Hey Ami-chan can you come over, i think we have a lunatic staying in my guest room” <br/>“Of course, but Usagi you really should stop making puns so often” ami responded <br/>“THAT WAS NOT INTENDED!!!” </p><p>When I looked back at Asuna she had tears pooling in her eyes and her mouth was in an open frown. My eyes softened at the sight but my jaw dropped when i realized that the only thing hiding her bare body was her soft sunny blonde hair and thin white sheets, my face heated and yelps were stuck in my throat, my mouth hung open and i pushed my index fingers together looking for the right words to say to the gorgous naked blonde in my guest room bed.</p><p>“May i g-g-g-get y-you some c-c-clothes?” i said franticaly </p><p>“Of course that would be of great help” she says  looking down and crossing her arms over her chest that was rising and falling with steady slow breathes. My face became a bit cooler as the blush died down and i realized that she wasn’t embarrased at the fact that she naked. We were both women, so i didn’t really need to get worked up. I smiled and opened one eye</p><p>“Don’t worry i’ll be back in a couple minutes with some clothes” at that she revealed a ghost of a smile and nodded softly </p><p>Shutting the door behind me, i walked down the hallway towards mothers bedroom contemplating on what to get her.</p><p>The door bell rang and i changed direction heading down and opening the door finding myself face to face with Ami chan and Mina P. “hey guys! Thanks for coming, Ami could could check up on Kaito sama and mina p could you help me choose clothes for kaito sama”<br/>“Yes i will go to her now, she is in the guest room correct?”<br/>“Mm, she is waiting and she is umm-” i stuttered my face flustered once again <br/>“- ahem she is currently with no clothes sooo’’ i giggled scratching the back of my head, which caused one of my buns to come undone, “Here let me get that for you” Mina said as she tightly wound it back up. “Thanks” i said with a light smile, leading mina and ami upstairs to Kaito sama.</p><p>We parted ways, ami going to check on Kaito sama and mina p charging on to my room in hopes of choosing clothes for our guest first. <br/>“So what does Kaito san look like usagi chan’’ <br/>“Well’’ i started thinking back to her <br/>“she has long blonde hair like sunflowers petals and deep brown-ish eyes, creamy tan skin and moderate young adult height, Oh! And she’s very curvy but with small bre-” <br/>“Wow usagi-chan you really checked her out didn’t you?” Minako said with a teasing tongue and giving me a playful nudge as I grabbed a pale yellow blouse and white pencil  skirt out of my closet so as to pretend to ignore her <br/>“What do you think about these? Maybe with some white canvas sneakers?”<br/>“Looks good Usagi chan” at this I and Mina P giggling went back to the guest room with the new clothes. Kaito sama took the clothes and started getting changed while I and the other girls left the room to give her some privacy, and discuss about what they were going to do.<br/>“Well we can’t kick her out because she’ll have no place to go and she’ll probably end up sleeping on a park bench if we do” said Minako<br/>“I know! My mom owns a spare apartment in a building like four blocks away! Kaito sama can stay there” exclaimed Usagi<br/>“Perfect!” said the other girls in unison causing them to break out in a fit of short giggles. Just then Asuna came out of the room startling the girls who had forgotten that she was in the other room due to there fits of laughter. <br/>“D-do I look ok?” she questioned<br/>“You look beautiful Kaito sama” Mina said<br/>“Could I be your associate or even a… friend? I don’t know anyone in this world... would you call me Suna san ?” Asuna said<br/>“Of course Suna senpai we would love to be your friend!!!” Usagi said brightly, but Asuna puffed out her cheeks, leaned forward and pointed her finger “ Suna san!” she tapped her finger on the sylables “ o-okay if you insist Suna san” Usagi said leaning back from Asuna a little afraid of the blonde beauty wagging her finger, suddenly Usagi found herself falling off her chair knocking down Mina who knocked down Ami who knocked Asuna and all the girls lay on the floor in giggling pile. As Asuna tried to get up she tripped over Mina’s leg and fell back into the pile which caused a few ows and another fit of giggles.<br/>“Get off now” said a muffled voice, the girls all rolled to the side to find a annoyed and rumpled Luna laying on her side<br/>“Oh no Luna were so sorry we didnt know you were there” apologized Artemis <br/>“You talk… like Sol” said Asuna thoughtfully <br/>“Who is Sol?” said luna “the only Sol I ever knew was a spirit cat who was going to be the next gaurdian protecter of a far of kingdom”</p><p>“Spirit cat?” ami said putting a finger to her chin. “They have not heard of sol, my spirit cat, or of her where abouts”  Asuna said with much confusion and worry while scrambling up from the floor in a near fit of tears.”Usagi, make sure our guest know the ins and outs of our world then bring her to the game center, i have a hunch about where she is from and some answers for you all” Luna said smiling then wandered out the door back to artemis who was lounging in the living room.</p><p>“I’ll call the others and then we should all meet in Juban shopping district for lunch and a little shopping trip!” Minako exclaimed with a hairflip then prancing out the door, “ i should call mamo-chan and then meet up with him and chibi-usa, Ami could you please help ms- i mean Asuna and take her down to meet us” Usagi said smiling  and then running out the door.<br/>The clothes lay on the end of the bed and Asuna clambered back on fully clothed and shifted to ami.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comment any feedback please :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS STORY IS NO LONGER BEING WRITTEN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>